The Enchanted Rose
by petitesorciere
Summary: A smutty oneshot for Valentine's. Hermione goes to a deserted classroom as a response to a Valentine's message. Little does she know that an enchanted rose and Draco Malfoy are waiting for her.


AN: Just a little Valentine's offering from me, hope you enjoy it. As always, little warning – it is smutty, and it is not meant for children. Please, exercise some caution if you don't think you should be reading this. Other than that…have fun! Petitesorciere xxx

Hermione picked up the red envelope that had been put under her door and peeled it open with a smile. Instead of the expected card, a small slip of red paper fell out, with black, slanted script printed on it. It read simply 'Transfiguration Classroom, 8 o'clock.'

She looked at her reflection in the mirror. Was it worth going? For all she knew it was some cruel prank, or even worse, a guy that she would never even look at and whom she would then have to fob off with excuses about not being ready for a relationship. But then…it was Valentine's Day…and she could always go and then leave if it was too weird.

A little while later, she was approaching the classroom, cautiously optimistic. She paused in the corridor but was unable to hear anything in the classroom. There was no light coming from under the door, and her heart sank slightly. It was looking more and more likely that this had just been some idiot's idea of a joke. She pushed the door open and stepped into the classroom.

A dim blue light illuminated as soon as she stepped in, bathing the room with a sensual glow. Hermione looked around the classroom, noting that it was deserted, but then…the light? Someone had clearly gone to some kind of trouble. Just as she was wondering what was going on, another light clicked on. This time it was a single solitary spotlight at the far end of the classroom. A single rose was hovering in mid air, bathed in the same blue glow as the rest of the room.

Hermione stepped forward, moving hesitantly towards the flower. The rose was utterly beautiful: its petals full and velvety, all thorns trimmed off the long, elegant stem and a couple of tiny branches with small leaves on it. She reached out a hand, and gently touched one of the petals.

Before she could do anything, two of the branches had shot out, growing. They hovered in mid air for a split second and then one shot around each wrist, twining all the way up to her elbow, and then changing into soft velvet ropes. Hermione tugged frantically at them but they refused to move and the rose seemed anchored in mid air.

''Thank you so much for coming.'' A voice came from behind her, and Hermione craned her head frantically, but was unable to see the man it was coming from.

''How dare you do this to me? Let me go now!'' Hermione tried to yank her wrists away again but to no avail.

Draco stood back and watched silently. The blue light was casting glossy highlights in Hermione's hair, and her skin seemed even creamier under the unusual light. He stepped forward and placed a soft kiss on the back of her neck. Hermione froze.

''I promise I'm not going to hurt you.''

''Who are you? Your voice sounds familiar!'' Hermione tried to look at him again, longing to know who the stranger was that had managed to send pleasant shivers down her spine with one chaste kiss.

Draco ignored her. ''Any time you want to go, just say, and I promise I will let you go.''

Hermione stared at the rose that was binding her. She could leave, she could walk out of this classroom, forget anything ever happened…and yet, something seemed so appealing about staying here. Something was drawing her to the stranger, and she didn't know what, but for some reason she trusted him.

Draco listened to her soft breathing in the quiet classroom and correctly interpreted her silence. Stepping forward again, he kissed the bump where the neck meets the spine and felt her head drop forward slightly. Blowing gently at where he had just kissed, he moved the heavy mass of soft curls to one side of Hermione's neck and kissed the opposite side, nibbling and sucking gently. Hermione closed her eyes in bliss, forgetting any misgivings.

Draco's hands roamed across her back, and the zip of her dress whisked down. The dress crumpled to the floor and Draco's hands were trailing across her smooth back, over the curve of her hips, the plain of her stomach and up across her ribs to play across her breasts.

Hermione's eyes closed and she took a deep breath in through her mouth to steady herself. This faceless stranger seemed to know exactly what to do, what buttons to press to leave her quivering with desire. She couldn't know that Draco was stepping back, his eyes sweeping the length of her body, taking in every detail. Trying to ignore the desire tenting his trousers, he raised his wand and flicked it at the rose. It moved, pulling Hermione's arms above her head so that her shape was elegantly stretched out.

''Stockings Hermione?''

''They seemed like a good idea at the time.''

''Believe me they're a good idea.'' Draco looked at the creamy flesh above the black lace top of the stockings and felt his eyes dilate with lust. The blue light was making everything more ethereal and he was finding it harder to believe that the vision stretched out in front of him was actually real. He kissed his way down her spine, running his hands up and down her legs, feeling the gentle swell of her rear. Everything seemed to excite a growing passion in him and he knew the time was coming when he would have to reveal himself.

Hermione for her part had forgotten every single doubt she had had. There was nothing, she had decided, that could possibly be more perfect than this precise moment. She was almost panting with lust now, every single nerve ending twitching and screaming for more. So when she saw the rose in front of her begin to spin and felt herself revolving with it, there was no thought in her mind other than 'finally!'

Draco stood in front of her, his pale skin paler in the blue light, his eyes sparkling. He looked at Hermione waiting for her to say something, noting that the gentle swell of her breasts were even more inviting than they had felt under his exploring hands.

Hermione raised her chin defiantly, throwing caution to the winds, forgetting past hatred, forgetting everything. ''What are you waiting for?''

And then the rose had released her and she was stumbling forward into Draco's arms, their lips meeting fiercely as each tried to outdo the other in a display of pure lust. Draco pulled her lower lip into his mouth and gently nibbled as she moaned against him and pulled at his shirt, desperate to feel his skin against hers. They toppled back against a desk, Hermione's legs locking around Malfoy's waist with a desperation born of hormones.

He lowered his mouth to her chest, desperately kissing the soft slopes as his hands reached for the clasp of her bra. Pulling it away, he let his tongue circle slowly, thinking that her groans were the sweetest sound he had ever heard and then forgetting everything as her hands began undoing his belt.

He wriggled out of his trousers and began kissing his way down the flat stomach as she arched her back in sheer joy. Planting a kiss on the front of her knickers he watched as she raised her hips so that she could wriggle out of them. She sat up and pulled at the waistband of his boxers, making her feelings perfectly clear on the matter.

Finally able to stare at each other without the hindrance of clothes, they feasted their eyes for a minute and then realised that they could be doing far more beneficial things with their time. They lunged forward and kissed as hard as they could, tongues exploring even as their hands were moving elsewhere, desperate to sample everything on the menu.

And then Hermione was stretched out on Professor McGonagall's desk, moaning as Draco pushed into her again and again, looking down at her lust-glazed eyes and foxy smile with an ultimate sense of satisfaction. And then, with cries of rapture they were unable to experience anything but waves and waves of bliss, washing over their bodies uncontrollably. Draco collapsed against Hermione, his face buried in the crook of her neck. Her hands gently stroked the back of his neck as he ran a hand over her still quivering stomach.

''Happy Valentine's Day.''

The next day, Hermione sat in class, blushing slightly as she looked at the teacher's desk, so different in a normal light. And then, she flushed violently as the teacher bent down and picked up a rose lying on the floor, its petals still full and red. Hermione's eyes drifted to Draco, and then a note landed in front of her.

'She's stolen your rose. When can I give you another?'

AN: well, I hope you enjoyed. As a friend wisely said, 'Valentine's day is about love, not sex', but as she said with even more wisdom 'but I'm not going to complain'. So do drop me a review and let me know what you thought! Happy Valentine's Day everyone! xxx


End file.
